homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Korean-American War
# The Korean-American War (also known as the Second American Revolution) is a conflict between the Greater Korean Republic, the American Resistance, and the remnants of the United States east of the Mississippi River. Background The Greater Korean Republic was once a divided country located on the Korean Peninsula with North Korea to the north and South Korea to the south. In the year 2013 under the leadership of Kim Jong-un, he reunified the two countries. In 2018, Japan surrenders to the Greater Korean Republic. Southeast Asian nations were then annexed by the Greater Korean Republic in 2021. The Greater Korean Republic then set their sights to the weakened United States. In 2024, Kim Jong-un announced a new satellite program with the aim of replacing the decaying GPS systems, which America cannot afford to repair. Invasion Of America On January 15th, 2025, a thermonuclear blast over Kansas blankets the entire United States with a massive Electromagnetic Pulse disabling all electronics. It completely wipes out the entire power grid, literally and completely darkening the United States. Then, on January 18th, 2025, a large naval, amphibious and air invasion of Hawaii was initiated; systematically taking over the entire state, and every single island. Soon later, on January 25th, 2025, a complete surprise invasion was initiated on the West Coast. All breaches were along the coastline and airline, in what is a campaign of rapid dominance. The Koreans were deployed by their air and naval forces, quickly taking over the entire area. Korean forces were also dropped into the Midwest by an air assault, taking over the entire area. On January 24th, 2025 the city of Las Vegas was attacked And on May 16th, 2026, the Korean People's Army attacked Salt Lake City, beginning with a massive air assault using MIG Fighters, bombing and obliterating the entire city. And finally, ending with Operation Water Snake, the Koreans had effectively contaminated the Mississippi River creating a barrier between the New Korean Federation of Occupied America and the United States of America. By the end of 2026 the United States was now divided, and Korea controls exactly two-thirds of the United States, the West Coast and the Central United States. The War Begins With the invasion over and the occupation still continuing, individual American Resistance Cells and the remnant of the U.S. Armed Forces begin to fight back. In the newly formed New Korean Federation of Occupied America, some American Armed Forces units still operate in scattered areas along with the American Resistance which is headquartered at Montrose, Colorado. The American Resistance launched guerrila attacks against the Greater Korean Republic and its Korean People's Army. In an effort to retake San Francisco, the U.S. military planned an attack to take the Golden Gate Bridge. The U.S. military was unable to fully attack the city due to the lack of fuel for the air units. The American Resistance, aimed at helping the army, created a plan. The plan was to first, find a pilot, next, attach a tracking device to a fuel truck, then, find a helicopter and finally, find the trucker convoy and deliver it to San Francisco with air support from the helicopter. The plan started with the rescue of Robert Jacobs, they then attacked a shop mart which contains some fuel trucks, they were able to attach the tracking devices and were able to escape. But to their shock, the Resistance base had been attacked by the GKR forces. The remaining of the Resistance fled the area and were able to escape the Wall in a burning Montrose. The Resistance then went to a survivalists camp which had a connection with a member of the Resistance. They we're trying to talk to the survivalists if they can use their helicopter and it ended up with a gunfight. With the heli in their hands, they were able to escape the camp and tracked the trucks in the Lake Tahoe area. They highjacked the trucks and with air support were able to reach San Francisco. With the air units refueled, they started the attack on the Golden Gate Bridge ending in a victory for the Americans. Aftermath In the end of the battle the Americans were able to take the bridge. The battle was a turning point in America's guerilla war against the Koreans. It is unknown if the Americans then occupied the city itself and also if the Koreans were able to send reinforcements. What is known is that the battle was reported in Europa News in London. According to the anchor, the European Union Defense Council held an emergency session to formulate a plan to provide military support for the Americans against the Greater Korean Republic. Sources Category:Events Category:Wars